L'inauguration de Poudlard
by Shamalo
Summary: 1ère OS. Après la Guerre, Poudlard a été reconstruit. Pour son inauguration, un spectacle avec divers numéro est monté. Mais quand les élèves apprennent qu'une équipe de danseurs de renommée mondiale sera parmi eux, ça en perturbera plus d'un...


Merci à ma bêta, **Tsukasa-Kokoro**, pour ses corrections! ;-)

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'Inauguration de Pourdlard :<strong>

– Mes chers élèves, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous retrouver en cette nouvelle année, symbole d'un nouveau départ.

Oui, le professeur Mc Gonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avait raison de parler de nouveau départ. La guerre avait prit fin quatre mois plus tôt avec la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres par l'Elu, Harry Potter. Les combats avaient été violents et destructeurs mais ils en étaient sortis plus forts et soudés que jamais. Depuis lors, la communauté sorcière s'évertuait à reconstruire un monde en paix, à commencer par Poudlard. L'école de magie, qui avait été le lieu de la Grande Bataille, avait été presque complètement détruite. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui avait été choisi pour reprendre les rennes, avait immédiatement fait débuter les travaux de reconstruction et aujourd'hui, Poudlard se dressait maintenant plus fier et imposant que jamais. La totalité des étudiants était invitée à venir repasser l'année passée, n'ayant pas été des plus « structurée ». Ils avaient la possibilité de tout reprendre à zéro, laissant le passé derrière eux et de débuter une nouvelle vie. Ce qui était le cas du Trio d'Or qui désirait reprendre une vie normale après l'année passée à parcourir le pays, à se cacher et à se battre.

– Je ne reviendrai pas sur les événements passés, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Nous avons tous vécu cette guerre et j'estime qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de revenir dessus, nous en avons suffisamment entendu parler ces derniers mois. Je pense qu'il est désormais temps pour nous d'aller de l'avant et de reprendre le cours de nos vies. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait remettre sur pied notre école. Cependant la totalité des travaux ne sont pas achevés, mais devrait prendre fin d'ici le mois de novembre. Et à cette occasion, le corps professoral et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser une fête d'inauguration. Lors de cette dernière, les cours seront supprimés et vous pourrez, si vous le souhaitez, faire une représentation de votre choix, seul ou en groupe, devant le reste des élèves. Une intervention extérieure est autorisée. Les personnes désirant participer viendront s'inscrire dans mon bureau et ont une semaine pour le faire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne année scolaire.

C'est sous les exclamations générales suivant cette annonce que les élèves prirent la direction de leurs nouveaux dortoirs, guidés par les directeurs de leurs maisons.

– C'est super comme idée ça ! S'enthousiasma Ron. Une occasion de faire la fête et avec le consentement des profs ! Je sens que cette année va être géniale !

– Je suis d'accord, approuva la plus jeune des Weasley, accrochée au bras d'Harry avec qui elle pouvait enfin sortir, la guerre étant finie. Cette année va être géniale…

– Hey Harry, reprit Ron, ne remarquant l'échange silencieux entre les amoureux, on pourrait faire un truc ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? L'interrogea le roux.

– Euh… Hésita Harry. Je préfèrerais me faire discret, j'en ai un peu marre d'être harcelé…

Pour toute réponse, Ron grogna. C'est vrai que Harry n'avait pas eu un instant de tranquillité depuis la fin de la guerre, même Hermione et lui étaient la cible des journaux et importuns.

– Il a raison Ron, renchérit Ginny. Et puis franchement à part faire une démonstration du plus gros mangeur de tout les temps, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire !

Le couple rit devant un Ron renfrogné. Hermione n'avait suivit que d'une oreille distraite l'échange entre ses amis et Harry s'en rendit compte.

– Mione, ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il devant son air perdu.

– Hum, oui très bien, le rassura-t-elle. J'étais juste en train de me demander comment ils comptaient gérer tout ça…

– Toujours la même, à songer aux moindres petits détails, remarqua Harry en souriant.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et puis je te rappelle que vous étiez bien contents que je pense aux moindres détails pendant notre petite excursion à travers l'Angleterre, rit-elle.

C'est en riant tous les quatre qu'ils suivirent les autres en direction de leurs dortoirs.

La première semaine passa rapidement. Les élèves découvraient avec joie leur nouvelle école ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs, dont celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier ne plaisant pas vraiment à Hermione : il avait un air hautain et ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'avoir le trio dans sa classe. Mais Ron et Harry lui avaient dis qu'elle se faisait des idées, que la guerre était finie et qu'il fallait qu'elle se détende.

Les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et également l'annonce des numéros qui seraient présentés lors de la fête d'inauguration. L'excitation était palpable dans la salle. Hermione, qui n'était pas avec les autres, arriva juste avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall ne se lève pour commencer son discours et s'assit à côté d'Harry, face à Ron.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? l'interrogea Ron à voix basse. On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

– Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Ron, mais si tu y tiens, je te rappelle que je suis préfète-en-chef et que cela implique des responsabilités. Et je suis allée envoyer un hibou voilà pourquoi je suis en retard, satisfait ?

– Un hibou à qui ?

– Tu me fatigues Ron ! s'énerva Hermione en détournant la tête pour écouter ce que le professeur disait.

– Les participants à cette journée d'inauguration seront donc : les sœurs Patil avec leur numéro de danse orientale, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle avec un numéro aérien, la chorale de Poudlard, Travis Jones et son numéro de charmeur de serpents et enfin, pour finir mais pas avec des moindres, l'équipe des Wild qui a accepté de venir participer avec l'un de leur numéro. Nous avons accepté de les accueillir ici pour leur permettre de répéter, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais une conduite irréprochable envers nos invités qui sont des professionnels !

Des cris de joie l'élevèrent dans toute la salle tandis que le professeur retournait à sa place. Les Wild étaient une équipe mondialement reconnue dans le monde de la magie qui présentait des numéros dans les lesquels danse et acrobaties étaient savamment mélangés. Ils couvraient beaucoup d'événements, dont la coupe du monde de Quidditch d'il y a quatre ans.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers ses amis qui semblaient ravis de cette nouvelle.

– J'y crois pas, c'est génial ! S'extasia Ron. Harry, tu crois que Tigresse sera là ?

– Qui ? demanda Ginny, visiblement irritée de l'engouement de son amoureux face à la mention de ce surnom.

– Tigresse est la capitaine des Wild, donc je pense qu'elle sera effectivement là.

– Et elle a un prénom cette Tigresse ? interrogea à son tour Hermione.

– Personne ne sait qui elle est, mais elle est… Waouh.

– Ouais ! Approuva Ron, un air béat sur le visage et des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Vous savez que vous êtes ridicules les garçons ? leur fit remarquer Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une fille !

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Hermione ! Elle est tellement belle et quand elle danse, on a envie de mourir.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes Ron ?! l'interrogea Hermione, sceptique.

– Pas du tout ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'as pas vu son numéro à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tu trouvais certainement plus intéressant d'aller mater les joueurs, dont ton Vikky.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant la jalousie de Ron. Elle sentait que quoi qu'elle dise il ne changerait pas d'avis et préféra donc le laisser parler avec Harry de cette « beauté divine » et entama une discussion avec une Ginny plus qu'énervée devant l'attitude puérile de son amoureux.

Une effervescence inhabituelle régnait à Poudlard. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des membres des Wild prévue pour la mi-septembre, soit d'ici deux semaines. Enfin pas tous. Certaines filles n'aimaient pas vraiment la façon dont leurs copains parlaient de ladite Tigresse. Cette fille n'avait même pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard qu'elle s'était déjà faite des ennemies. Hermione, quant à elle, n'aimait pas l'attitude qu'adoptaient ses camarades : ils agissaient comme s'ils recevaient un membre de la royauté, et encore ils n'auraient peut-être pas autant d'enthousiasme. De plus, la venue des Wild demandait à Hermione et Ernie – l'autre préfet-en-chef – beaucoup de travail.

Ainsi Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer entre les cours, ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef – dont l'organisation du séjour des Wild. Elle fut presque surprise, en se levant un matin, de se rendre compte que le jour de l'arrivée de l'équipe tant attendue était déjà là. Elle stressait un peu, son côté perfectionniste reprenant le dessus : elle espérait qu'elle avait tout fait comme il le fallait ! Elle s'habilla rapidement dans sa chambre personnelle, privilège de préfète-en-chef, et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Etant encore tôt pour un samedi matin, elle s'attendait à trouver une salle presque vide, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la Grande Salle déjà pleine de monde ! Les élèves étaient déjà tous prêts et abordaient de grands sourires tels des jeunes enfants le matin de Noël. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire également devant cette vision : la venue des Wild avait permis de rendre leur innocence à ces enfants qui avaient grandis trop vite à cause de la guerre. C'est donc plus joyeuse qu'elle prit place avec ses amis.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! les salua-t-elle.

– Coucou Mione, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie de si bonne humeur.

– Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Harry. Tout est donc prêt pour l'arrivée des Wild ?

– Oui je pense. En tout cas, j'ai fais tout ce qui était humainement possible !

– Tiens, tu ne nous rembarre pas comme tu le fait d'habitude quand on parle d'eux, signala Ron.

– Eh bien non. J'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance. Et puis regarde comme tous les élèves ont l'air heureux ! Je ne peux que me réjouir devant une telle vision.

Ginny acquiesça avec un sourire et ils se lancèrent dans une autre conversation. Ron était de plus en plus nerveux et ne cessait de s'agiter en tout sens, faisant lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel. La délivrance arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Rusard vient chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la directrice qui se leva, demandant le silence.

– Chers élèves, le moment que vous attendiez tous est arrivé – elle fit un signe de tête à Rusard qui était devant la double porte. Je vous présente les Wild !

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser une dizaine de personnes avec à leur tête un garçon, et non pas la très attendue Tigresse, se diriger vers la table des professeurs. L'équipe des Wild était constituée de six garçons et cinq filles. Les garçons avaient tous la carrure de garde du corps : grands avec de larges épaules et les muscles saillants, déclenchant des gloussements chez la population féminine de Poudlard. Les filles dégageaient grâce et souplesse, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les garçons. Quand ils arrivèrent à la table des professeurs, le garçon de tête, un beau brun aux yeux noirs, serra la main au professeur Mc Gonagall et se tourna vers la salle.

– Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il avec un sourire qui fit soupirer d'aise certaines filles. Je me présente, je suis Ben, le second de l'équipe des Wild. Notre capitaine n'a pas pu se libérer aujourd'hui et m'a demandé de vous remercier de votre accueil à sa place. Elle nous rejoindra dès qu'elle le pourra. Nous sommes ravis d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui et nous espérons vraiment que ce que nous vous préparons vous plaira !

Toute la Grande Salle applaudit, même Ron, qui semblait frustré de devoir attendre avant de voir la capitaine des Wild.

– Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous ! assura le professeur Mc Gonagall. Nous espérons que votre séjour chez nous vous sera des plus agréables. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, notre meilleure élève et préfète-en-chef, Miss Granger, est à votre disposition.

A ces mots, Hermione se leva pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs sous le regard des élèves, des professeurs et des Wild. Elle se sentit rougir sous le regard insistant du nommé Ben. Quand elle fut à son niveau, Ben lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain.

– C'est un plaisir, Miss Granger, la salua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit virer le teint d'Hermione au rouge pivoine.

– Très bien, Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien les conduire à leurs appartements, s'il-vous-plaît ? lui demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall avec un sourire.

– Euh, oui, bien sûr, Professeur.

Elle refit le chemin inverse, mais cette fois suivie par les Wild. Les élèves ne les quittaient pas du regard et Hermione pouvait sentir, sur elle, le regard du nouveau venu mais celui également d'un roux de Gryffondor et d'un blond décoloré de Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant dans la Grande Salle, les élèves pouvaient percevoir de la musique provenant du dehors.

– C'est quoi ça ? demanda un Ron endormi à Harry.

Ginny et Hermione n'étaient pas avec eux.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, perplexe. On va voir ?

Ron hocha vaguement la tête et se leva pour prendre la direction du parc. L'une des nouveautés de Poudlard était la construction d'un grand gymnase qui permettait de faire du sport au dehors sans être gêné par les conditions climatiques. La musique provenait du gymnase. Les deux garçons, suivis pas d'autres y pénétrèrent et furent estomaqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Devant eux, les Wild étaient en pleine répétition. Pendant que certains répétaient les pas de danse, d'autres faisaient des acrobaties enchaînant portés et figures, et tout ça sous la direction d'une seule personne. Une fille. Tigresse. Comme les autres, elle portait sa tenue d'entrainement et son masque, cachant ainsi son identité. Elle était petite et fine mais musclée. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses châtains clairs avec des reflets dorés. Elle effectuait les pas de danse tout en alternant entre conseils et décompte. Elle ne dansait pas, elle glissait sur la musique, comme si toutes deux ne faisaient qu'un.

Remis du choc, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers un coin à peu à l'écart pour ne pas les gêner et se posèrent au sol pour continuer de les regarder. Le gymnase se remplissait de plus en plus mais les Wild ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte, trop concentrés. Et de la concentration il en fallait, surtout quand l'un des garçons lançait en l'air sa partenaire, qui effectuait des figures en l'air, pour ensuite la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Et même si les membres de l'équipe étaient vraiment impressionnants, on voyait nettement que Tigresse était d'un niveau supérieur. Elle ne semblait jamais fatiguée, bougeait son corps comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et faisait chaque acrobatie avec une force et une souplesse magiques. On percevait également que c'était une meneuse d'Hommes née : elle les guidait, les conseillait, leur expliquait et leur montrait chaque mouvement avec calme et minutie. Et ils la suivaient avec une admiration sans bornes. Cette fille avait un don, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire !

Une heure plus tard, la répétition prit fin et les Wild ne réalisèrent qu'ils avaient un public que lorsqu'ils entendirent les applaudissements. Ils se tournèrent vers eux, épuisés mais avec le sourire. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers eux et les assaillirent de questions, leurs demandant de leur serrer la main, de leur signer un autographe ou même pour certains, de les épouser.

– Tigresse ! l'apostropha Ron, au comble du bonheur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Vous êtes magnifique, je vous adore, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que vous !

Elle lui accorda un sourire et se retourna vers son équipe qui subissait un véritable siège, et lança un sort faisant apparaître de la fumée. Lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, les Wild n'étaient plus là.

Hermione et Ginny étaient toutes deux à table lorsque les garçons les rejoignirent pour le diner.

– Ah vous êtes là ! Remarqua Harry en embrassant Ginny avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Eh oui, Hermione, elle, se souvient que j'existe ! fit remarquer Ginny sur un ton de reproche.

– Et j'étais en train de lui raconter, ajouta Hermione, que j'avais partagé ma journée entre boulot et devoirs de préfète-en-chef. Depuis que les Wild sont là je n'ai plus une minute pour moi !

A ces mots, Ron soupira de bien-être.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Questionna Ginny.

– Tout à l'heure nous avons assistés à une répétition des Wild et Tigresse était là…

– Elle m'a sourit ! s'exclama Ron comme un bien heureux. A moi ! Et ces yeux couleur miel expriment tellement de choses…

Ginny pouffa devant l'air d'idiot de son frère tandis qu'Hermione levait une énième fois les yeux au ciel.

– Ron tu es franchement ridicule ! lui fit remarquer Hermione.

– Et toi tu es jalouse parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione serra les poings et la mâchoire.

– Et tu n'es qu'un con ! s'écria Hermione, ameutant toute la Grande Salle.

Elle se leva violemment et sorti de la Salle d'un pas rapide.

– Elle a raison Ron, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! approuva Ginny en colère.

– Quoi ? demanda Ron, un peu penaud devant la réaction violente de son amie qui lui rappelait la fois où il avait abandonné Harry et elle en pleine chasse aux horcruxes. C'est pas ma faute si elle l'a aussi mal prit !

Harry soupira devant la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve son meilleur ami en ce qui concerne les filles, encore plus Hermione.

– Mais je n'y crois pas, reprit Ginny, tu viens de lui dire que tu la trouvais moins belle qu'une autre fille !

– Oui, bon c'était peut-être un peu maladroit, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème !

– Arggg ! Moi, j'abandonne ! s'exclama Ginny en partant également.

– Ron, commença calmement Harry, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être Hermione pouvait vouloir être plus que ton amie ?

– Hein ? Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit que le baiser qu'on avait échangé était une erreur, qu'elle avait fait ça sur le coup.

– Ron, tu n'as pas compris que quand les filles disaient quelque chose, elles pensaient le contraire ?

– Pfff… soupira Ron.

– Eh oui, comme tu dis, approuva Harry en souriant.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement. Hermione, ayant trop de travail, passait de moins en moins de temps avec Harry et Ron, qu'elle avait fini par plus ou moins pardonner. Ron avait voulu retourner voir les répétitions des Wild mais suite aux débordements de la dernière fois, les répétitions se faisaient en huit clos. C'est pourquoi on ne voyait que rarement Tigresse car contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe, elle ne se baladait jamais dans les couloirs.

Les septièmes années étaient actuellement en cours de DCFM quand Hermione, qui était à côté d'Harry, perçut les bribes de conversations de Ron et Seamus qui se trouvaient derrière eux.

_ … si je te jure que c'est vrai ! assurait Seamus.

_ Non je ne peux pas le croire ! pépétait inlassablement Ron. Elle ne peut pas s'abaisser à sortir avec ce gars. D'accord il a des gros bras, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien dans la tête ! Ce Ben n'est pas assez bien pour Tigresse.

– Tu penses être mieux, Weasley ? demanda Drago qui se trouvait derrière Ron et qui, visiblement, avait également suivit la conversation. Entre nous, si tu avais un tant soit peu d'amour propre, tu laisserais tomber tout de suite, tu es vraiment ridicule à espérer l'impossible !

Hermione en serait presque venue à être d'accord avec Drago quant au fait que Ron était ridicule.

– La ferme, Malefoy ! Arrête de te croire mieux que tout le monde !

– Mais je le suis ! Et puis, à choisir entre toi et moi, il n'y a pas de doute sur le meilleur parti.

– Je…

– Vous ne voulez pas arrêter deux secondes ?! s'exclama Hermione en se retournant vers eux. Vous êtes épuisant et tout aussi pitoyables à vous disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre vous a le plus de chance !

– Houhou ! Mais on dirait que notre préfète-en-chef préférée est jalouse ! rit Drago.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle surprise par les propos du jeune blond.

– J'ai bien vu votre petit manège à toi et au beau Ben, expliqua Drago. Dommage que tu sois aussi…

– Aussi quoi ?

– Coincée, répondit, non pas Drago, mais Ron. Le mot était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il disait, surprenant tout le monde, le Serpentard comprit.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, Ronald ! cria Hermione, oubliant complètement où elle se trouvait et Harry qui essayait de la faire se retourner.

– Miss Granger, pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il vous arrive pour que vous permettiez de perturber mon cours ? demanda le prof.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se rasseye en rougissant et balbutiant des excuses, tel ne fut pas le cas.

– Il se trouve, _M__onsieur_, que l'idiot ici présent se permet de me critiquer et d'émettre un jugement sur moi alors que lui-même fantasme comme un pauvre idiot devant une fille qui se trémousse sans rien savoir d'elle !

– Et bah, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, pour un peu ! plaisanta Drago.

– Toi ! reprit-elle en se levant et tournant vers le concerné, je t'emmerde !

– Miss Granger, reprenez votre place et cessez tout de suite votre petite scène ! ordonna le prof, s'énervant à son tour.

– Et vous aussi je vous emmerde ! reprit-elle. Vous êtes encore plus pathétique qu'eux tous réunit car non content de prendre les gens de haut, vous fantasmer de la même façon que ces ados alors que vous pourriez être son père !

– Ça suffit ! Je…

– Allez-vous faire foutre tous autant que vous êtes ! le coupa-t-elle en récupérant ses affaires et en sortant de la salle, sans écouter les appels du prof.

La nouvelle fit vite le tour de toute l'école et personne ne vit Hermione du reste de la journée. Ginny se faisait du souci pour son amie. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et elle ne comprenait pourquoi son amie avait réagi dans de telles proportions, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Vous ne l'avez pas revue ? demanda Ginny aux deux garçons pendant le diner. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ron grogna.

– Et pas la peine de réagir comme ça, Ronald ! Quelle idée aussi de la traiter de coincée ? T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir des fois ?

Les trois amis n'échangèrent pas d'autre mot pendant le reste du repas. Une animation nouvelle régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les Travaux étaient presque fini et la fête d'inauguration était prévue pour dans trois semaines. Ceux qui présentaient un numéro s'entraînaient plus que jamais, dont les Wild que les élèves ne croisaient pratiquement plus, en oubliant presque leur présence. Alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert, Ron entendit la discussion de deux premières années.

– ... puisque je te dis que c'est un tatouage ! assurait l'un.

– Et moi je te dis que non ! affirmait le second.

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron qui voulait à tout prix penser à autre chose qu'à Hermione.

– De Tigresse, répondit le second, un petit blond. Il est persuadé qu'elle a un tatouage en bas du dos et refuse de croire que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Et bah c'est toi qui as raison, lui assura Ron. Ce n'est pas un tatouage qu'elle a dans le bas du dos, mais une tache de naissance !

– Ah tu vois ! s'exclama le petit blond, ravi.

Ron se retourna vers Harry, content d'avoir une fois de plus prouvé qu'il était imbattable sur le sujet de Tigresse. Harry lui souriait tandis que Ginny fronçait les sourcils. Alors que Ron lui demandait pourquoi elle faisait _encore _la tête, elle lui répliqua, sans se dérider pour autant, que son attitude avait quelque chose de malsain.

Les jours défilèrent à toute vitesse, les rapprochant un peu plus du jour de l'inauguration. Harry et Ron ne voyaient plus Hermione qu'en cours, ayant écopé de deux heures de colle par soir pendant un mois pour son attitude envers son professeur. Elle avait évité de peu le renvoi, mais étant la meilleure élève de l'école, son dossier avait joué en sa faveur. Le peu qu'on la voyait, elle était avec Ginny ou Drago. Ginny était elle aussi de moins en moins présente auprès des garçons. Il y avait eu un froid entre les deux filles pendant un moment, mais maintenant elles semblaient plus proches que jamais, s'amusant et riant souvent. Quant à Drago, qui avait été plus que surprit par l'attitude de la lionne, avait commencé à l'apprécier et s'amusait à la taquiner en lui lançant des œillades et clin d'œil dans les couloirs. Au début surprise, Hermione avait compris et était rentrée dans le jeu. Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la bibliothèque pour travailler et ils leur arrivaient même d'avoir des conversations polies, parlant de tout et de rien, notamment de la guerre, des mauvais choix regrettés de Drago et la fois où Hermione avait été torturée chez lui. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus (presque) amis.

Hermione ignorait totalement Ron qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner : à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle partait ou l'ignorait royalement.

Et voilà. Les travaux de Poudlard étaient finis et la fête d'inauguration avait lieu aujourd'hui. Heureusement que les cours avaient été annulés pour l'occasion car les élèves – aussi bien spectateurs que participants – étaient intenables. Pour l'inauguration du nouveau Poudlard la Gazette était présente, augmentant le stress chez les participants sauf chez les Wild qui avaient disparus. Seule Mc Gonagall savait où ils étaient et le gardait pour elle. Elle-même semblait être gagnée par l'enthousiasme général : aujourd'hui serai un grand jour pour Poudlard mais pas que !

La Grande Salle, qui accueillerait les représentations, avait été agrandie. Les tables avaient toutes disparues, laissant la place à des rangées de sièges dans le sens de la largeur et au bout de la salle avait été aménagé un espace suffisamment grand pour les différents numéros. Les professeurs avaient des sièges contre le mur, sur la droite de la « scène ». L'ordre de passage était le suivant : l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, les sœurs Patil, Travis Jones, la chorale de Poudlard et enfin les Wild. Tout le monde avait hâte de voir leur numéro, qui selon les dires, serait mémorable.

Les élèves étaient tous installés, attendant que les représentations commencent. Ron était excité comme une puce, ayant momentanément oublié sa dispute avec Hermione. Harry avait pensé à garder une place à Hermione et Ginny qui étaient en retard. Elles les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, plongées en pleine conversation.

– Tu en es sûre Mione ?

– Mais oui, je n'arrête pas de te le dire !

– C'est très excitant ! plaisanta Ginny.

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry.

– Harry, mon amour, tu es bien trop curieux, lui répondit Ginny en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard et tomba sur Drago qui la regardait également. Il lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et Harry.

– Je suis désolée, je reviens !

– Mais… commença Harry. Trop tard, elle était partie. Il regarda Ginny qui haussa les épaules et se concentra sur la démonstration de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Les numéros s'enchaînèrent, chacun plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Ginny avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surprise par les talents de danse des sœurs Patil qui dégageaient beaucoup de sensualité dans leur danse. Les serpents utilisés pour le numéro de charme avaient effrayé plusieurs élèves mais les douces voix de la chorale les avaient fait sourire.

Et enfin était arrivé l'instant que les élèves attendaient depuis presque deux mois : les Wild. La lumière diminua lentement pour plonger les élèves et professeurs dans le noir complet.

Un rayon de lumière éclaira les Wild qui se tenaient à l'arrière de la scène alors qu'un autre éclaira Tigresse, placée sur le devant de la scène. Une musique grave et lente s'éleva dans les airs et au même instant Tigresse enchaina un saut périlleux arrière, départ arrêté, puis un saut périlleux avant avec roue, suivit d'un double saut périlleux avec une sortie en vrille. C'est dans une parfaite synchronisation que les pieds de Tigresse touchèrent le sol et qu'une note plus grave que les autres retentit. Ce fut le signal. Les danseurs se mirent en mouvements sur une musique entrainante. Deux groupes se formèrent : celui de devant formant un arc de cercle constitué de deux garçons et quatre filles, dont Tigresse, qui dansaient sur le rythme de la musique dans une parfaite osmose et celui de derrière constitué de quatre garçons et deux filles ces dernières étant portés par les garçons aux bras solides. Tigresse effectua une rondade puis deux flips arrière de suite pour se retrouver au niveau des porteurs. Pendant ce temps, les danseurs de devant enchaînaient pas de danse et acrobaties diverses. L'attention des élèves fut de nouveau attirée par Tigresse qui se retrouva debout sur les épaules des filles, elles-mêmes en équilibres sur celles des garçons. Tigresse descendit en réalisant un salto et une vrille avant de faire une réception jambes serrées et bras écartés. Ils se regroupèrent tous au centre de la scène et dansèrent de manière synchro sans même avoir à se regarder. Puis de nouveau deux groupes se formèrent : à l'avant deux filles et trois garçons qui dansaient sur un rock acrobatique et à l'arrière, de chaque côté, un garçon portant une fille en équilibre sur une jambe, l'autre tendue et maintenue par une main au niveau de la cheville, tandis qu'au centre se trouvait Tigresse, portée par deux garçons. Ils la lancèrent en l'air où elle réalisa un grand écart facial. Une fois Tigresse réceptionnée, les filles qui se trouvèrent à l'arrière effectuèrent un flip flap et une rondade pour se retrouver à l'avant, à l'inverse les garçons qui se trouvaient à l'avant réalisèrent plusieurs sauts périlleux arrière. Ils se croisèrent sans se toucher. Une fois les filles devant et les garçons derrière, ils enchainèrent des figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, alternant les voltigeuses et les porteurs avec les danseurs, entrecoupés de pas de danses, offrant ainsi aux élèves un pur délice pour les yeux ! Ils firent leurs derniers pas de danse avant de finir chacun sur la figure de son choix.

Des tonnerres d'applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. C'était une véritable ovation, les élèves et professeurs s'étaient levés pour récompenser un tel spectacle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mc Gonagall rejoignit les membres des Wild pour prendre la parole.

– Et voilà qui achève notre liste de représentations. Cependant la journée n'est pas finie et la capitaine des Wild souhaiterait vous dire deux mots. Je lui laisse donc la parole.

Tigresse s'avança, sous de nouveaux applaudissements et même sous des sifflements, ce qui la fit sourire.

– Elèves de Poudlard, je voulais vous remercier au nom de mon équipe. Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de participer à cette fête d'inauguration et vous êtes un public sympathique. Cependant je tenais à vous faire remarquer une petite chose : arrêtez de nous prendre pour des êtres surhumains ! Nous ne sommes pas différents de vous, bien au contraire, on se ressemble plus que vous le croyez et j'ai décidé d'en apporter la preuve.

Lentement, Tigresse porta la main à son masque et l'ôta. Un silence suivit ce geste, faisant sourire la capitaine des Wild.

– Il est vexant de voir que vous ne me reconnaissez pas alors que j'ai passé presque plus sept ans à vos côtés !

Drago se leva, tout en continuant de fixer la jeune femme, puis lui adressa un sourire en coin.

– D'accord, tu as gagné. Effectivement, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ton secret. En même temps, qui aurait été imaginé que tu étais la capitaine des Wild ?

Ils rirent ensembles, les autres élèves ne comprenant toujours pas. Harry regardait cet échange d'un air perdu, et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il se tourna vers la seule personne apte à comprendre : Hermione… Il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour faire le rapprochement. Et il se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il se décida enfin à parler.

– Hermione ?

La concernée lui sourit gentiment.

– Eh oui, Harry, c'est moi.

Cette fois-ci, cette déclaration ne fut pas suivie d'un silence mais de chuchotements et d'exclamations de surprise. Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui souriait.

– Tu savais ? lui demanda-t-il.

Tous se turent pour écouter la réponse.

– Oui, je l'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines lorsque Ron a parlé de la tâche de naissance de Tigresse. J'avais déjà vu cette tâche sur le dos d'Hermione pendant un été qu'elle avait passé à la maison.

– Alors c'est pour ça, rigola Hermione, que ce jour-là tu as crié « Hermione Jane Granger » et que m'as sauté dessus en m'arrachant pratiquement mon tee-shirt.

– Oui, j'avais des doutes et besoin de confirmation.

– Mais comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça pendant toutes ces années ? l'interrogea Harry.

– Je croyais que tu serais le plus apte à comprendre mon choix, soupira Hermione. Quand j'ai commencé ce sport, ce n'était qu'un passe-temps, un défouloir. Et puis très vite, les choses se sont accélérées avec mon entrée chez les Wild puis ma nomination en tant que capitaine. J'avais bien vu à quel point la popularité te pesait et je ne me sentais pas capable de l'affronter. J'avais également très peur que vous vous mettiez à me voir différemment que comme votre Mione. J'ai donc décidé de garder le secret en modifiant légèrement mon apparence de tous les jours.

– Je savais bien que cette botte de paille qui te servait de cheveux n'avait rien de naturelle, assena Drago en souriant.

Hermione sourit à son tour avant de poser son regard sur Ron.

– J'ai bien essayé de vous en parler mais à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet, vous – elle fixa Ron plus intensément – ne vouliez rien entendre, répétant à qui veut l'entendre que les Wild étaient géniaux et que leur capitaine était une véritable déesse ! Comment vous dire après ça que la déesse en question n'était nulle autre que moi ?!

Ron baissa la tête, rouge de honte et de gêne.

– Ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter, c'est un traitement différent. Je suis toujours la même Hermione Granger que celle que vous connaissez. Sauf que je danse mieux et ait de plus beaux cheveux ! – rires de l'assemblée. J'espère vraiment que, dans la mesure du possible, cela ne changera pas nos relations.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et Hermione sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Poudlard avait été sa seconde famille et voir que ses élèves l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était, était un bonheur sans nom pour elle.

Hermione rejoignit avec plus ou moins de difficultés ses amis pour les étreindre. Ron, au début hésitant, finit par serrer dans ses bras celle qui était comme une sœur pour lui.

– Je profite que soyez tous là pour faire une annonce, reprit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le second de l'équipe des Wild m'a fait une proposition que j'ai acceptée. Désormais, auront lieu pour ceux qui le désirent des cours de danse avec lui les weekends, dans le gymnase entre 17h et 19h. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous viendrez vous inscrire à mon bureau. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Alors qu'une frénésie nouvelle secoua l'assemblée d'élèves, Hermione chercha des yeux Ben. Elle finit par le trouver et il lui envoya un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'un sourire. A cet instant, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber l'idée d'un « nous ». Elle lui renvoya son sourire et se retourna vers ses amis.

– Hum…. Je vais peut-être prendre des cours de danse avec le beau Ben, annonça Ginny en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amie. Qu'en penses-tu Hermione, il en vaut le vaut le coup ?

– Tu aurais tort de te priver ! lui assura Hermione en souriant devant le jeu de son amie. Il te satisfera sur tous les plans !

– Hey, non mais ça ne va pas bien ! s'énerva Harry.

Les deux filles rirent devant l'air outré du grand Harry Potter.

– Vengeance, mon amour, lui avoua Ginny en l'embrassant.

Harry semblait comprendre la blague plus que douteuse dont il avait été la victime lorsque la belle rousse reprit la parole.

– Bon Mione, tu n'as plus d'autres secrets maintenant ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire malicieux en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

– Non, rigola Hermione, pas que je sache…

– Hermione ?

La concernée se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy. Elle comprit alors le sourire malicieux de son amie.

– Je peux te parler ?

– Bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle sans prendre en compte les ronchonnements de Ron.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule, histoire de s'entendre parler.

– Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta magnifique représentation…

– Merci.

– … Et te dire que tu as triché.

– Pardon ? Et en quoi ?

– Tu as modifié ton apparence ! Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver ! Et même si tu ne l'avais pas fait je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais trouvé…

Ils rirent tous deux.

– Cela fait donc de moi la meilleure ! asséna-t-elle d'un air fier.

– Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus…

Drago, tout en posant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, accrocha son regard au sien pour ne plus le lâcher. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment qui leur parut une éternité avant que Drago n'enlève sa main, les ramenant à la réalité.

– Si jamais tu te lasses du grand brun, viens me voir…

– Qui te dit que je suis avec ? Et moi qui ? Tigresse ou Hermione ?

– Peut-être les deux…

Après un dernier sourire ravageur, Drago se retourna pour traverser la foule et disparaitre de la vision d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit : son secret était dévoilé, ses amis, et elle étaient plus proches que jamais et deux hommes aussi remarquables l'un que l'autre étaient intéressé par elle… L'avenir et de belles perspectives s'ouvraient à elle.


End file.
